


Save the General

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan's been captured. Again.





	

From the sound of it there's a lot of shooting going on.

The sound gets louder suddenly, as the door behind Obi-Wan opens. His muscles tense involuntarily, anticipating pain.

"Hello, General," a familiar voice says, and then Fives is in front of him, reaching for the binders keeping Obi-Wan in the chair.

He tries to tell Fives to stop, but he's still gagged and then-

Kriff, he hates being electrocuted, no matter how mild the current.

"Ah, sorry, General. Hang on, I just need to-"

The binder on his left wrist snaps open and he pulls at the gag. "Thank you, Fives."


End file.
